Mutated
by Hopeful Forgotten
Summary: Years and years ahead, maybe the world will be heaven. Or maybe hell. Here, this is hell. Alternate universe; SasuHina!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto... That's probably obvious. xD

**Couples**: These may change, but for now these are the two main couples: NaruSaku, SasuHina.

**Mutated**

_"Give it to us!" _

"No!"

Wet… Wet. All wet. The rain. So cold…

_A hand slashes through the air, the claws dig deep into my flesh, leaving trails of blood. Pain shoots through my body._

_"Aaaaaah!" my scream cuts through the air, chilling the bone. _

Everything's dirty. Blood's everywhere. It hurts… It hurts so much just to move.

_"Once you give it to us this will all stop." The deathly sweet voice echoes violently through the room. My breathing is heavy, blood pouring out of my wounds. I won't last much longer, and I know it._

_"Never… Snake…" I growl, just managing the words through the pain and the blood that floods my mouth, drowning me. _

It's frigid. Fingers… Like ice. Hurts to drag myself.

_He hisses and strikes at me. But I don't feel it. Why do they try to hurt me anymore? The pain doesn't register. Not anymore._

_"Get rid of him." He says and kicks my side. _

Footsteps everywhere. Ignoring me. Echoing, echoing, echoing. Loud footsteps now. Loud, heavy. Oh, God. It's them. It's all over. All over. All of this. For nothing.

_In a car. Rough road, can tell 'cause it's so bumpy. I'm still bleeding. They're going to leave me to die. The car's stopped. The trunk door is opened and two men grab me. I'm going to die. All by myself. They throw me onto the side of the street. Populated road, but no one cares. This type of thing happens all the time._

_"He wanted us to kill him." The mans deep voice barely registers in my brain._

_"He'll die anyway. Look at how he's bleeding. Come on. Let's go." I'm going to die. Slowly even. Bleed to death. How fitting._

The footsteps. The heavy ones. They're nearer now. So close. They've come back to kill me. Kill, kill. I'm going to die now. Die. Sooner.

"Naruto!" There's a voice. But I don't care. Not anymore. Now I'm going to die. "W-what is t-that? I-it looks l-like a p-person." The heavy footsteps have stopped. They're gone now. Why? Lighter footsteps now. Running. Run. Towards me. Why? Maybe they're going to kill me. Kill… Die…

"Ugh. This dude's real beat up." What are they saying? I can hear the voices. But no words. Word… A sound or a combination of sounds, or its representation in writing or printing, that symbolizes and communicates a meaning and may consist of a single morpheme or of a combination of morphemes. Why? Why am I still a machine… Even as I die. Define. Kill. Define. Find. Kill. Purpose? Serve.

"N-Naruto… We've g-got to h-help him." I want to scream, cry out, and tell them to let me hear them. But I can't. Too weak. Too much pain. Cold. Cold fingers. Brushing my face. Small hands. My ears can't hear, and my eyes can't see. I know because they're open but all I can see is white. White. Like that room. White. Crazy... Death. Larger, warmer hands now. Brushing aside the smaller ones. Picking me up. Why? Where are we going? Are they going to kill me? I'll die anyway. Too much blood. Blood. Red. Beautiful… Deathly.

**Authors Note**

Yay, I finally got to write something! And post it! I've been real stressed lately, mainly with school, and haven't been able to write anything. -sigh- Okay, some of you people may not know, but that was Sasuke. Yeah, my brother didn't know that when he read it. xD This may be kind of confusing but as the chapters come it will all be made clear. I don't know if I'm going to keep it as Sasuke's pov, or as third person. So, if you want to, then please tell me which you would prefer. Reviews are appreciated but please, if you feel the need to criticize, only use constructive criticism. Well, hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Mutated**

Sasuke's feet hit the soft rug as he dragged himself out of the bed he was lying in previously. _Where am I? _He thought as he examined the room. He had expected to wake up in a white room, with two guards waiting for him to wake up so they could drag him down to Orochimaru to be questioned and tortured. Instead, he had woke up in a room with light blue walls, wooden floors, and colorful decorations and furniture.

He opened the door; twisting the doorknob and pushing it open silently, and walked forward. Again, instead of metal walls and all white, he was met with a deep green walled hallway, dark red carpet, and a winding staircase with silver railings. He raised an eyebrow, mouth turning into a confused frown; he was _**definitely **_not in Orochimaru's place. No way was the man this fancy.

With his hand lightly touching the railings, Sasuke silently crept down the stairs, expecting attack at any moment. He winced as pain jolted through his body every time he put his foot down on a step. He examined his body; it was covered in bandages. He frowned in puzzlement again and then his head shot up as giggling erupted from the room to his right. He began to inch away, ever so quietly. Dizzily, he reached out his left hand to steady himself but instead was poked with a nail that was lying on his "support" and he barely managed to muffle a yelp. Safe.

"W-what was t-that?" On the other hand, maybe not. He glanced around as he heard whoever was in the room move towards the door. There was nowhere to hide; the room was _**spotless.**_ He flinched as he stumbled on his own feet as he made a valiant effort to hide behind a large, leather chair. Too late. The door swung open and a girl stepped out, closely followed by a boy.

He looked at them in puzzlement. What was this? The girl gave him a small, shy smile.

"You're awake." The blond boy said from behind the girl, his blue eyes eyeing him suspiciously. Sasuke frowned; _what?_ He hunched over and fingered his belt where his knife was supposed to be. Crap. It was gone. He straightened, muttering obscene words before slipping into his fighter stance; if he couldn't fight them with weapons then he would fight them with his fists, he didn't care how wounded he was, he _**would**_ defeat them. Whatever Orochimaru was trying to do wouldn't work.

The girl looked at his tense stance and then at the boy behind her in puzzlement. The boy's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his eyes widened. He pushed the girl behind him.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you." he said quietly and his hands rose in a calming motion. Sasuke watched those hands with suspicion; the boy sounded sincere but you could never know. He growled as the boy took a wary step forward. He grabbed the boy's outstretched wrist and wrenched it backwards, earning a satisfying snap, before tackling him as the boy yelped in pain and the girl screamed.

The attack had been sloppy, pain causing his movements to be slow; any, even slightly trained fighter should have been able to block it. The boy's blue eyes were huge.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke's breath left him in a hiss, and he leapt of the boy, letting the girl run to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and both looked up at him sharply. The boy hugged the girl to him protectively and frowned.

"What are _**you**_ doing?" The blonde rubbed his wrist and growled, frustrated. Sasuke decided not to respond and turned away, watching them out of his peripheral vision. If they weren't with Orochimaru then…

"Don't move." He whispered and slipped back into his fighter stance. The girl's eyes widened and she whimpered.

"P-please…" She pleaded.

"Shut up!" Sasuke shouted and waved a hand at her angrily. He tilted his head, listening for any sound.

Suddenly a man burst through the kitchen door while another crashed through a window behind Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at them both angrily; one behind one in front… not good.

In the next moment, both men ran at Sasuke with amazing speed. Sasuke just managed to dodge, leaping to the side from in between and then took another leap into the kitchen where he grabbed two knives from the counter and threw them at one of the attackers. One of the knives barely missed him but the other dug itself into the man's chest. The wounded man fell to his knees, blood gushing out of his wound.

The second man flipped into the air, launching himself towards Sasuke, and then kicked out with his feet. Sasuke raised and crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked the attacks. The man landed in front of him and they stared at each other silently before flying at each other again.

They were just a blur of motion, punching, blocking, kicking, blocking. They jumped away from each other. Sasuke growled, resisting the urge to clutch his side in pain, he couldn't let his enemy know he was wounded. He sighed; if he wasn't wounded this man would be dead by now, like his comrade, in a puddle of blood.

Sasuke faked an attack and, as the man fell for his trick, bounded around him and grabbed the knife. He ran back at his confused attacker and sliced his throat, ending the battle.

Sasuke stood hunched over the bloody body, tiredly dropping the knife and looked up. Naruto was staring at him in shock, while the girl had her face buried in his shoulder. Sasuke almost felt guilty, based on their wealth, this was probably the first time either had seen death and it had obviously not been a good experience.

And that's when he noticed the third man. Sasuke spun towards him. He was hidden in a corner, the dark shadows falling onto his black clothing and hiding him perfectly. Sasuke growled; he should have been more careful.

The man smirked and stepped out of the corner. The girl gasped and Sasuke could hear Naruto comforting her while sliding away. The man walked slowly towards him, his strides long and graceful. He looked behind Sasuke, his black eyes slipping over Sasuke's shoulder, and he chuckled before turning his attention back to Sasuke.

A blue mist surrounded the man's hand and the room began to become foggy, blocking Sasuke's view of the man. He scowled; one-by-one all of his moves were being forced to come out into the open.

**XxXxXxX**

The mist in front of Sasuke disappeared, or at least to him, as his coal-black eyes turned red. He held the knife out, towards the black-clothed person before him, and smiled maliciously.

"Time to die." He whispered. The man's eyes widened before they narrowed, glaring at him with hot intensity. The man mouthed something, but Sasuke read it easily: "Fool."

Suddenly they jumped at each other, landing beside each other as Sasuke cut the man's legs, while the darkly dressed man slashed at him with his blue hand. Sasuke jerked his neck and cracked it, smirking as he dug the knife into the man's chest.

"That was too easy." He whispered into the man's ear before jumping away. The man coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth.

"Hah, hah--hack--you're a fool." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "But you're right; that was too easy."

Sasuke gasped and held at his arm, where the man had cut him with his hand, his eyes wide.

"No, way…" He whispered before falling to his knees, coughs shaking his body. The man laughed again and nodded, pulling the knife out of his chest and bringing a, now green, hand up to it, pressing it to the wound.

"Yes! Yes, you idiot! That chakra on my hand contained poison." The man shouted, his eyes widening as he laughed, making him look insane. Sasuke's chest heaved as he struggled for air before he collapsed, convulsing on the floor.

"This… This can't be…" He stammered and reached a hand up towards the man, watching as it turned blue, from the fingertips down. "I'm going… going…"

The man cackled crazily as he watched Sasuke writhed on the floor before go silent. "Time for these little ones." He said and turned to Naruto and the girl.

"Not." A knife slit the man's throat, blood gushing out of the wound, and the man fell to the floor, gasping and clutching at his throat. "You lost when you looked into my eyes. Fool."

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke stepped over the body and gracefully turned his head towards Naruto and the girl. He grimaced as he gripped at his wound and then knelt on one knee. He glared at the boy, whose eyes were wide with fright.

"Wha-What are you?" Naruto asked and Sasuke opened his mouth to throw a cutting remark back at him but suddenly closed it, his attention diverted.

"You…" He whispered as he stared into the girl's eyes, sucked into the depths of white. "You're a Hyuga."

--Authors Note!!--

I hope this version of chapter one was better then the one I had before. I was rereading Mutated, so that I could start on chapter two, and was shocked by how horribly written it was… I don't know if I did much better a job this time, but I tried. The next chapter will be a lot more about Hinata, and hopefully better written too.

I send special thanks to book-fanatic14, my only reviewer, I love you! -huggles- Thank you for your support!!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Yeah, I just thought I'd tell you that I didn't do well this chapter. I was distracted, by oh so many things, and wasn't able to fully concentrate on it. Well, I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or Hinata. Or… Well, I think you get the point. **

**Mutated**

--

_A woman stepped out into a beam of sunlight, her pale skin shining under it's rays. Her soft, blue kimono hung loosely on her slender frame, her delicate fingers covered by its long sleeves so that only her finger tips showed._

_She turned, her black hair brought up into a bun, two long curls falling at each cheek. Her white eyes shone as she lowered herself to the ground and held her arms out, in one fluid motion, and a child flew into her arms, screaming with laughter._

"_Mamma!" _

_--_

"Hinata? Hinata!"

--

"_Hinata?" The woman's soft voice was carried on the wind to a young girl, who skipped happily to her mother's feet. The woman smiled. "Come on a walk with me." The girl looked up at the slender woman in puzzlement but reached up and took her hand and walked. _

_They loped, slowly, through the woods, sunlight shining onto the emerald green leaves. "Where are we going?" The girl whispered, looking in awe at the forest. The mother smiled down at her, her eyes soft as she gazed at her child. _

"_I want to show you something." She answered and then turned her eyes back to the woods. The girl gasped and let go of the woman's hand. She stopped at a single flower, it's white petals stretching away from the green stem. _

"_Mamma!" The child cried and held the flower up. The mother smiled and took the flower, placing it behind Hinata's small ear. _

"_Well then, princess, shall we be off?" She whispered and knelt in front of the girl, her hands on Hinata's hips. The girl nodded gleefully and took the woman's hand._

_Finally they stopped, just behind a line of trees. The girl's eyes widened. She gasped and looked up at her mother, tugging her sleeve._

"_Where are we?" She asked and then turned back to the scene before her. _

"_The Uchiha mansion." _

_In front of them lay a large stone building, polished and shining. Many gardens surrounded the building, one closest to them flooded with the delicate white flowers, a water fountain pouring glistening water into a pool where goldfish swam, their fins dancing in the blue waters. A statue stood by the pool, a hand on her breast, while the other was extended gracefully to the sky, her stone clothing hanging on her loosely but elegantly. _

"_U-chi-ha?" The girl stumbled out. The mother laughed and nodded. _

"_Yes." _

"_Satomi!" A deep voice shattered their laughter and the mother turned back towards the forest, picking up the child and holding her close protectively. _

"_Hiashi…" She whispered. "I…" _

"_What are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be here. And with Hinata, too?" He asked and ripped the child out of the mothers arms before stomping off. The mother glanced back at the mansion longingly before walking after the man, dutifully. _

--

"What did you do to her?"

_-- _

_Slap! _

"_You wretch!" Hinata shivered as she pressed herself against her parents' door, tears slipping down her cheeks. "You wretched excuse for a mother, a wife, a woman!" _

_Crash! _

_She hated it when this happened. When her father and mother would fight, and her father would hit her mother, so that the woman had to cover up her bruises with powder the next day. _

_Her mother was screaming now, but that was a good thing; her father would stop if she screamed long enough. Finally the room silenced, all except for her mother's sobbing, and then her father crashed out, stomping down the hall. _

_Hinata slipped into the messy room and knelt beside the sobbing woman, slipping into her bruised arms. _

"_Princess…" Hinata smiled at her pet name and snuggled against her mother. A hand brushed Hinata's hair before a shudder passed through her mother's body and she began to shake. Hinata's eyes widened and she turned to her mother, a hand brushing her bruised cheek. _

"_Why does daddy do that?" A sob racked her mother's frail body._

"_Because he doesn't love mommy." _

"_Will he do it to me?"_

"_No. No, he loves you." The mother smiled, her eyes soft against her child, her princess. _

"_Madame!" A worried voice filled the room and they turned towards their maid, who rushed into the room and knelt beside the mother. "What did he do to you this time?" _

**XxXxXxX**

"_Mikoto," Satomi threw her arms around the other woman's neck. The other woman hugged Satomi and smiled softly before brushing Satomi's black hair out of her eyes. _

"_Satomi, how are you? Come, sit." The woman sat down beside Satomi, smiled gently at her, and then looked out into the garden. "Tell me, how is Hinata?" _

_Satomi sniffled and wiped her eyes. "She's fine. But I… I worry for her." Mikoto's eyes turned sharply towards her. _

"_Why? Is she sick again?" _

"_No, no. She… She just…" Satomi struggled out. _

"_She what?" _

"_She's so weak. She's never really recovered from being so sickly as a child… I doubt she'll be able to fulfill her father's wishes." Satomi let her head droop and then leaned against Mikoto. "And I'm unable to help her, not in the condition I'm in." _

"_Satomi, come with us! Take Hinata and come with us!" Mikoto turned towards Satomi and grasped her shoulders. "You must escape this foul place." Satomi's eyes widened and she shook her head._

"_This is my home." _

"_No, this is a false reality that we have been stuck in so that we can be of use to a corrupt government. None of this is real. Do you think people really go around living in mansions?" Mikoto's eyes suddenly grew serious. "Satomi, we are being used to either kill or to corrupt. Is that the existence you want? We must escape."_

**XxXxXxX**

"_Mamma, where are we going?" Satomi pulled her black hood farther over her face and hushed the child in her arms._

"_Be quiet, Hinata. Please, be silent." Satomi begged and then ran forward, barely making a sound as her small feet pounded on the forest floor. Another hooded figure ran towards them and took the child._

"_Satomi--"_

"_Hush. Take Hinata, quickly as you can." Satomi said and pushed Hinata into the woman's arms. "Please take care of her." _

"_Satomi, I can't do this." Mikoto pulled down her hood, her black eyes begging with Satomi. "You must come with us." Satomi shook her head._

"_They are after us. Who will hold them back? My husband's brother will be waiting for you. All that matters is that Hinata gets over the wall safely." Satomi said and then turned away, drawing a long sword from her cloak, the skin beneath her eyes popping with veins. A arm wrapped itself around her waist as Mikoto hugged her before she slid away, and took another child's hand._

"_Come, Sasuke. We must be off." _

**XxXxXxX**

_Hinata snuggled closer to the strange woman that was holding her, trying to ignore the screams coming from behind them. She tightly closed her eyes and began to hum; it was like before. Soon, her mother would stop screaming, and whatever was happening would stop, and she could go back. Back to her mother. _

_A sob passed through the woman as one last scream shattered through the air and then silence. Footsteps pounded after them as the woman finally struggled out of the forest and into a clearing. Dark figures filled the clearing and strong arms lifted Hinata from the tired woman's arms._

"_They're right behind us; we must hurry." She said breathlessly, her whisper filling the tense air. _

"_Onii-san!" The joyful voice of the boy beside them, who Hinata just noticed, filled the air and he ripped himself away from the woman, towards a figure exiting the forest._

"_Sasuke, no!" The woman screamed and flung herself before the boy. A sword dug itself into her chest._

**XxXxXxX**

_With a cry of anguish, the man holding Hinata ripped himself away from the scene and dashed towards the wall, dragging the weeping boy behind him. _

_The boy screamed and tripped but the man reached down and pulled him back to his feet, urging him to keep running. _

"_Momota! Take the children over the wall! I'll hold them off, until you get over!" Momota nodded, and took them out of the mans arms._

"_Hush, my child, we'll be safe soon." He whispered and ran the few more steps to the wall, dropped the children and held out a hand._

"_Ryuudan! Okibi!" The wall shattered into pieces, rubble flying into the midst of the battle and Momota dragged the two children out into the darkness. _

_--_

Hinata screamed and fell forward, her blue locks falling into her face. She jerked her head up and stared at the black-haired boy, sobs racking her fragile frame.

"What…" She stammered, "W-What am I?" The boys face softened and he turned away and stood before a window. He looked back at her, over his shoulder and gave her a half-smile, pity in his eyes.

"A monster." And with that he threw open the window and dashed out.

--Authors Note!!--

Well, then. We got to learn a little more about Hinata… And, hey, Sasuke was in there too. What do you know? So… Has anybody guessed what's up with this crazy story? Well, you see, I'm not even certain, so I don't think you all are going to be able to guess either. Juugo's just been whispering it into my ear this whole time. And, hopefully he'll continue doing that.

Does anybody know what Hiashi's brothers real name is? I didn't, and I couldn't find it anywhere (I admit I didn't bother to look in the anime), so I just used Momota. Oh well.

Okay, I used some Japanese words in here, so I'll tell you what they mean, just in case you're not Japanese and don't understand a bit of it.

**Okibi** blazing fire.

**Ryuudan **high-explosive projectile.

**Onii-san** older brother.

There. I hope everything's been clarified and nobody's confused.

**SkylightSakura-- **It's always nice to have a new reviewer. Now I'm not doing it for only one person, but two! Makes me happy. Oh, you noticed? Yeah, I love it when Sasuke's injured. Puts a nice image in my head. XD

**book-fanatic14-- **You're my constant reviewer, and I'm horribly thankful. I'm really glad that you liked my other first chapter, and hopefully you'll like my new one even better. Hey, it has more action so why not? : D

Oh, that reminds me! I'll announce it: I re-did chapter one. Check it out! Is it better then the one I had before? Or should I put it back to the way I had it?

Anywhoz, review ya'll! If you want Juugo to keep whispering, keep reviewing! Or start.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Does Sasuke like Hinata? No. So I don't own it. Does Sakura still have a small crush on Sasuke? Yes. I don't own.

**Mutated**

Sasuke pushed himself forward, rushing through the crowds with long, quick steps. He grunted as an elbow hit his stomach and he darted around a corner. His dark cloak-or what was left of it- fluttered behind him and caught on a nail, forcing him to leave it behind. He growled and glanced over his shoulder; one behind him, one alongside him, more following. He couldn't believe how quickly they had found him.

They had probably already found the Hyuga and her blonde companion, Sasuke thought with a wave of guilt. He shook his head; he couldn't think of them now. Now? Now he had to get away; he would not let Orochimaru get the Sharingon, even if it cost him his life.

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata gave a strangled cry and struggled against the strong arms that held her. She was roughly shoved into the back of a van, the steel door closed, and she felt the van begin to tremble as her captors forced the car forward.

She glanced quickly at Naruto, only to see him laying the same way as she was--bound and gagged. His blue eyes lifted to meet hers and he coughed, blood dripping from his broken nose to the cloth that gagged him.

She slid towards him, as quickly as she could on the shaking floor and leaned tiredly against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers for a moment before they were dragged out of the van and into darkness.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke skidded to a halt and glanced behind him, where he could see the black forms of his pursuers looming in the shadows. He sighed and put a hand against the wall of cold stone that blocked his way. A dead end.

He slowly turned as he heard soft footsteps approaching him. Three forms slid towards him but stopped in the shadows, though he knew there were more hanging behind them incase of an emergency. Anyway he thought of it, it was better if he let himself get captured.

"One. I'm out numbered." Sasuke murmured quietly, his coal-black eyes turning skyward. "Two. Maybe I'll be able to make another dent in his forces." At this last notion Sasuke smirked, a cold excitement rising in his chest at the concept of a battle.

A chuckle filled the air. "So I see you're wounded, Sasuke." The voice echoed in the alley and a tall, hooded figure came into the light. The hood slid down his head to reveal a heavily bandaged face. Sasuke scowled.

"Dosu. I should have known." He spat and his hand immediately went down to his belt, where his dagger was supposed to hang, and groaned.

"You left something with us." Dosu said, laughter chocking his words, and he held up a shining dagger. Sasuke opened his mouth but Dosu interrupted.

"By the way, I thought you should know." A malicious grin lit his young face. "We have your Hyuga friend. Orochimaru has some, how should I say it, heavy plans for her." At this a girl, stepping behind Dosu started laughing cruelly. Sasuke frowned at Kin, the girl.

"Three. Help the Hyuga and kill Orochimaru."

**XxXxXxX**

The first time he had been dragged into a dark place by silent, strong men Sasuke had discovered that he didn't liked it. Now he was just about bored with it.

He hung limp in their bulging arms, his feet dragging behind him. He vainly tried to squint into the darkness ahead before dropping his head back down. There was a jingle of keys before he was thrown into a dark cell, laughter erupting from behind him. A small flicker of candle light reached Sasuke's dulled senses and he smirked as he saw the guards settle down at a wooden table, a jug of beer in front of each.

"Do you realize how much Orochimaru will reward us for getting the Uchiha? Most likely--" Sasuke tuned them out and leaned against the cold stone walls. He would wait, and then, when the time was right, he'd break free. Let them find out what reward they'd get then.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke slid forward and reached an arm out of the bars, stretching for the keys, which hung on the sleeping man's belt. Sasuke rolled his eyes and rose to one knee, pressing a hand against the lock.

"Anrokku." He said quietly and he heard a click before the door swung open, screeching on it's rusty hinges. Sasuke glanced worriedly at the sleeping guards and sighed in relief at the sight of them still sleeping.

Sasuke stepped over to a guard, the one that seemed most drunk, and gently shook his shoulder. He stepped out of the light as the man groggily lifted his head.

"What do you want?" He asked, his voice slurring. Sasuke smirked.

"Where did we lock up the Hyuga girl and her friend?" He asked, lowering his voice and making it more gruff. The drunk man mumbled something and waved a hand in the air as a dismissal. Sasuke growled and shoved one of the man's drooping shoulders.

"Where did we lock them up?" He said loudly. The man frowned but raised a limp finger.

"Ah… That way…" He mumbled and then dropped his head back into his arms. Sasuke smiled and patted the man's arm; that was all he needed.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke walked down the dark, musty hallway, ignoring, to the best of his ability, the pale, scarred arms that reached out and clutched his clothing. Yells erupted around him as the other prisoners saw him walking past them. Men groveled on the ground, begging him to let them out. Sasuke grimaced as he pushed his way past their outstretched arms and concentrated on his mission.

"Finally." He breathed as he saw the bleeding, lowered, blonde head in a cell. He leaned down and searched his memory for the name of the boy. "Naruto!"

The blonde head jerked upward and two dull, blue eyes searched around in the darkness. Sasuke pushed his hand against the lock and, once the door had opened, darted in, crouching beside the boy.

"Naruto." The blonde's head drooped. "Naruto!" Naruto gasped and his head jolted back up.

"You…" He whispered and his blue eyes darkened. Sasuke shook his head; he didn't care to know what the boy was thinking.

"Naruto, where's the Hyuga?" Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"I… I don't know. They took her somewhere. Dragged her off." He answered and pulled himself up against the wall into a sitting position. "How… How did you get here?"

"I got captured to find you." Sasuke answered and shrugged, reaching for the pieces of metal that held Naruto's wrists in place. "Hold on, this'll only take a moment. Torihanasu."

As the metal fell from his wrists, Naruto stood up. He rubbed his wrists for a moment before sharply looking at Sasuke.

"Now what?"

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata struggled fiercely against her captors, limbs flailing and teeth biting, as they dragged her down a dark hallway. She caught one of their hands in her mouth and bit down hard, ignoring the horrid taste of dirty skin. As the irony taste of blood filled her mouth, the man yelped and let go, but the other man quickly restrained her before she could run.

Hinata loosened her tense muscles; run where? But running was better then being dragged to, possibly, her death.

Though Hinata continued to struggle, she knew her strength wouldn't hold. She didn't know how to fight, and had never had a reason to before this. Her arms burned, her legs ached, and she finally stopped struggling, allowing the men to throw her into a room.

She lay there for a moment, letting her body relax as she waited. Blood dripped down from her nose, rolled over her lip, and splashed onto the floor, staining the white tile.

Hinata raised herself onto her elbow and raised her head, her violet hair falling messily into her eyes. She sucked in a breath quickly, shocked by the sudden change of scenery.

Before it had seemed as though she had been sucked back in time, from the dark, rusting dungeons, to the burly jailors. Now, though, the shining white walls gleamed out at her, painted neatly. Lights hung from the ceiling, sending an eerie silver glow. The white tiles underneath her where lined with green and in front of her stood a cold, steel table, various instruments laying on it's cool surface.

She slowly stood up and walked to the table, her fingertips brushing lightly on the instruments that where on it. She picked up a gun and examined it, feeling a strange rush of uneasiness at the sight of the strange object in her hands. She looked sharply back down at the rest of the items on the table, recognizing some though most of the items identities remained hidden, and gasped as she threw the rest of the items down onto the floor, revealing a strange, bloody item.

Hinata slowly picked up the crooked, bloody thing, and held it lightly in her hands, the feeling of dread becoming stronger in her chest. She swallowed the lump in her throat and turned it in her hands, examining it's broad surfaces.

The door creaked open and her head jerked up before she gasped and stumbled back, her fingers tightening against the strange object in her hands. The dark outline of a man moved out of the shadow of the doorway and into the light. His skin was a light grey, a sickly pale, and his olive-green eyes glinted evilly behind straight, greasy, black hair. A smirk lit his face and then a sickly-sweet voice filled the air, seeming to hang above them and stick to the walls.

"A young flower such as you shouldn't be handling such a vicious weapon." That being said the man lifted an arm, his skinny fingers becoming claws and a snake slithered from behind him towards Hinata.

She stared as the green snake slid up her leg and then grasped the weapon, pulling it from her hands. The thing, as well as the snake, fell to the floor where the snake gripped it with it's tail and pulled it back to the pale, deadly man.

Hinata gasped, realizing her mistake, and lunged for the weapon, but the man had already bent down and picked the thing up. He grabbed her shoulder and smirked.

"Well, Hinata Hyuga, why don't you come with me?" He squeezed her shoulder and, seeing she refused to move, pulled her down to the door that he had just come from. Hinata's eyes widened and she shook her way from him.

"How… H-how do y-you know my n-name?" She stammered. The man smirked.

"Well, flower, your eyes clearly show that you are a Hyuga. And a young girl named Hinata was the only Hyuga to escape when they rebelled." As he said that the man suddenly turned on Hinata and shoved her out the doorway, dragging her by the hair to another room. "I do think you'll enjoy this room much more, little flower. Now tell me," He paused and shoved the screaming Hyuga onto a metal table. "What do you know of the Byakugan and the Sharingon?"

**XxXxXxX**

"You know you're going to have to explain this whole thing to me two times, at least, when we're finished. You know that?" Naruto demanded and glared at Sasuke as they ran down the dark hallway. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, ignoring Naruto's hostile looks.

A flash of pink flashed before him, and he stopped, waiting patiently.

"Sakura." He said quietly. There was a moment of silence before a small figure crept from behind a corner, her pink hair hiding her emerald-green eyes.

"Sasuke?" He voice was quiet, small, hesitant. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I heard you were here, but I saw… _him_ with you. You never help anybody. So I thought I had mistaken a guard for you." She said, a little more loudly and then lifted her head, a smile planted on her full lips. Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow and then reached his hand out.

"Did you get what I needed?" He asked, ignoring her rambling. Sakura narrowed her eyes but handed him four metal objects. He glanced down at them and then looked at her curiously.

"Four?" He asked and she scowled.

"I'm more useful than you think, Sasuke Uchiha." She snapped. Suddenly the anger was gone and she smiled sweetly up at him. "Are you finally going to help me? Are you going to take me away from here?" She asked eagerly, a hand gripping his shirt.

"No, Sakura. I need you to stay here." He said, almost gently, and pushed her hand away. Sakura's frail frame shook and her hands clenched.

"Need me to stay here? Stay _here_? You don't know what it's like here! I will _not _stay here, not even for you!" She screamed, stamping a foot to the ground angrily. Sasuke flinched and flung a hand over her mouth, gripping her arm tightly.

"Be quiet!" He hissed. "If you keep screaming everyone will come, and then you'll be in prison with us. Do you want that?" Tears filled her eyes and she shook her head. "Then keep quiet."

"Sasuke…" She murmured and he took his hand off her mouth. "You… You're hurting me." She said and a large tear spilled over her cheek. He quickly let go of her arm and looked away, avoiding her eyes.

"Don't cry." He said, looking at the ground. Suddenly his head jerked up and he looked at her angrily. "I said, don't cry, Sakura!" Sakura held back a sob, her frame shook, and she reached a hand up, covering her mouth with the fist.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" She said and brushed the tears away quickly. "You just don't understand. I know, I know, I agreed to go here, for you, and help you when you're in trouble, but I won't stay any longer. You've got to help me… Please."

**XxXxXxX**

Hinata screamed as a searing, white pain shot through her, racing from her head down to her feet and then back up again. Finally, after what seemed a life time, the machine she was lying on stopped, and Hinata stared up at the cruel face of her tormenter. Her vision of his thin, long face was blurred with pain and she looked away.

"Hinata… Tell me about the Sharingon." His silky voice penetrated her dreamy state and Hinata shook her head frantically.

"I don't know… I don't know anything ab--Aaaah!" Hinata screamed again, and her muscles tightened as the man, his face darkened with anger, turned the machine on again. Tears dripped down her cheeks, only to evaporate on the hot, metal table supporting her.

**XxXxXxX**

"Sasuke? _Please_?" Sakura's stuffy voice interrupted Sasuke's thoughts and he jerked away from her.

"I can't do that Sakura. You know I can't. I need you to stay here." He said coldly. Tears welled up in Sakura's green eyes and she shook painfully. Suddenly a scream ripped itself from her throat and she gripped her arms, sobbing loudly. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled and tried to reach a calming hand to the frantic girl, but she wrenched away from his outstretched hand. Naruto, his blue eyes wide, stumbled back, his hands over his ears. Sasuke, frantic, pulled him by the arm and began to run away from the crying girl.

"Sasuke? No!" Naruto pulled away from him. "We can't leave her here!" He said and turned back to the girl, who was still screaming, but Sasuke pulled him back.

"We can't stay here! Her screaming will alert the guards, and I swear, I won't be coming back to help you again. _We need to _get _out of here_!" Sasuke said, his eyes desperate, but Naruto pulled himself away to the girl.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked and laid a hand on her shoulder softly. The girl stopped her screaming and looked up at him, almost fearfully. Suddenly a rebellious look came to her eyes and she opened her mouth to scream again. "Wait!" He shouted and she faltered.

"I won't stay here! I _won't_!" She said and tried to pull away.

"I know, I know. I'm not going to leave you here." He said. Sakura stared up at him, opened her mouth, and then clamped it closed again.

"Won't… Leave me?" She asked. Naruto smiled gently and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"We'll take you with us." He answered and Sakura, who had begun to cry again, fell against his shoulder tiredly.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke glared over at the pink-haired girl running beside him. Her green eyes glanced towards him and she returned his glare. He pulled them to a stop.

"Sakura, do you know where they've taken the Hyuga?" He asked, making his face and voice blank to hide his anger. Sakura shrugged and looked away.

"Please tell us where Hinata is." Naruto said. Sakura glared at him.

"Only when Sasuke starts being nice to me." She answered. "I'm a girl; he should treat me with respect." Sasuke scowled.

"Now is not really the time to be talking about respect. We need to get a move on." He snapped. Naruto glanced over at him, clearly wanting him to do as she ordered. Sasuke sighed. "Fine. _Please, _Sakura, will you tell us where Hinata Hyuga is being held?" He asked, trying with all his might not to roll his eyes and, possibly, kill the girl. Sakura smiled.

"That's better." She turned towards the hall. "Follow me."

**XxXxXxX**

"Right here. They were right here." Sakura said, pointed to the clean, white room. Sasuke knelt down on the floor, inspecting it for any signs of usage. He rolled a finger into a small dot of blood; it came cleanly off the floor and onto his finger.

"Fresh blood. They were here recently." He said and held up the bloody finger. Sakura's face crinkled as she looked away in disgust.

"That's nice. Blood. Okay, now get rid of it." She said and walked past him. He stood, wiped the blood on his pant leg, and walked after her, pushing past her to reach a door at the far-end of the room. He gripped the door-knob and pulled it open, revealing a hall. Sakura gaped at the hall and turned to look up at him.

"Did you know about this?" She asked. Sasuke shrugged. "What… Where do all these rooms lead to?"

"They're the torture rooms." Sasuke murmured and stepped into the hall, glancing at each room in turn. "We're going to have to search each one if we want to find the Hyuga."

Sakura hesitated before nodding and stepping towards the first door, throwing it open. She turned back and grinned.

"They're not in here." She said, almost too cheerfully, and Naruto and Sasuke turned to their own doors. Sasuke sighed, slamming his shut.

"We need to go quicker." He said, tiredly, and was about to continue but a piercing scream cut through his words. Naruto swung towards Sasuke.

"Hinata!"

**XxXxXxX**

Orochimaru crossed his arms and glared down at the frail girl lying in front of him. She truly didn't seem to know anything; her uncle was smarter than he had originally thought. Orochimaru turned away.

He thought that the man would have told her something, just to allow himself to have a small blanket of security. But, obviously, the man had thought more of her safety, and while teaching her how to use to Byakugan would make her slightly safe, he had decided on the safest route, and told her nothing.

He sighed and fiddled with a lock of greasy, black hair. The girl was useless, unless he could teach her how to use the Byakugan. Surely, a Hyuga could be of _some _use… But not an untrained one. Orochimaru had no time to teach a young, useless girl, even if she was a Hyuga.

He sharply turned back to her and flicked on the machine again, sadistically watching her writhe in pain as white streaks of electricity shot over her body. She struggled vainly against her bonds, but with her small amount of strength, he doubted she would be able to break them. Tears dripped down her porcelain cheeks as she screamed and he smiled as they evaporated on the burning hot metal.

Orochimaru turned the machine off, a little reluctantly. Maybe her uncle had chosen the unsafe, stupid route. After all, Orochimaru thought with a smirk, he would have let her live if she had told him something_, anything, _about the Sharingon, even the Byakugan.

His fist loudly hit the metal table and the girl gave a weak flinch. He _needed_ the Sharingon! He would give anything for that one thing, the only thing that would allow him to take total control. He gripped her throat, squeezing tightly, and her white eyes widened in fright.

"Listen, wretch--" His whispered growls was interrupted as the door slammed open. Orochimaru whirled around, only to meet two blood-red eyes.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke's hesitant hand trembled over the door-knob and he faltered. Why? Why should he go in there, risk his life, risk Orochimaru finding out what the Sharingon was all for some Hyuga he didn't even know? Was it because she intrigued him? Yes, her strange, almost revolting innocence, that didn't belong in monsters like them fascinated him. But could he risk it all, just for the sake of curiosity?

Sasuke slowly began to turn away from the door, Naruto stiffened beside him, but he was stopped-mid step-by a scream that shattered through the door, echoed down the hallway, and seemed to stick to him, driving him towards the door. Out of control, Sasuke dived for the door, slammed it open and ran in, not even realizing he had already activated his Sharingon, and held two of the weapons that Sakura had brought them, outstretched.

A panic rose in his chest as he saw her there, stretched onto the metal table, tears streaking down her face, her eyes closed as if in sleep. Anger welled up inside him and he swung his sword, blindly, into the air, where he knew Orochimaru was standing. Sasuke heard Sakura and Naruto rush into the room, stared at Orochimaru, and then… He was gone.

Sasuke stared, blankly, at the empty spot where Orochimaru had once stood. Tears of frustration found their way into his eyes and he turned away, towards the limp girl on the table. He quickly broke the straps that held her arms and legs down onto the table and slid her from it, letting her land in his arms. She jolted and stared up at him, before bursting into tears, gripping his shirt with small, desperate hands.

--Authors Note!!--

Ah, guys, I'm sorry for the bad ending. Yeah, it totally sucked. I just couldn't think of any way for them to get rid of Orochimaru, without killing him (that can't happen yet!!), and so I just kind of, I don't know, made him disappear. Like, he did that cool, ninja teleportation thingy, that they do in some episodes. So… yeah.

Agh, I was listening to Star Wars episode 3s soundtrack, and ugh! The thing is so depressing! -sighs- I'm going to go cry in a corner... That was useless info, I know.

Yup, I used more Japanese words in this chapter. Only two, though, I think. Well, here's their meanings:

**Anrokku**-- Unlock!

**Torihanasu**-- To release/ to let go (of)

I'm a little stressed by school right now, so I don't know if I'll be able to do any more chapters, for a little while. But, who knows? Maybe I'll find the time… I just don't know. I have A LOT going on in my life, right now. But, I will try. So we'll just have to wait and see.

To my reviewers:

**SkylightSakura-- **Well… I don't know. Hiashi isn't really, you know, a nice dad in the real thing and, while I actually don't mind him, I was trying to go as close to the real Naruto as possible. And it added more drama. XD Thank you for your review!!

**book-fanatic14-- **I'm glad I did it right… I was hoping for the 'sad' effect!! Yay! Err… Yeah. XD Naruto is in there somewhere. I kind of forgot about him during that last part… My bad. But, that was NOT part of the flashback. Have to make that clear to everyone and everybody. I will repeat, it was NOT part of the flashback. Hinata screamed because, as you said, the flashback was a "mouthful". Sasuke didn't mean it personally, like "YOU are a monster" he meant more of her kind… Like he himself. It will, hopefully, be explained in more depth a little more, later.

**JayT11111--** I'm glad you liked it! Continue to update!!

So? Did Juugo and I do a good job? Juugo gets depressed when his story doesn't get any reviews… How could anybody make Juugo depressed? So, review! Reviews are good for the soul. They're, like, Juugo's meds. You know, for his curse-mark-disease-thingy. XD


	5. AN

_ahem_

To all my readers, even if you're not a fan:

Soooo… Err. Um.. Well. I don't really know what to say. Life isn't the best for me right now. Not only is it kind of crappy, but I'm way stressed. Way pressured. Too much. I don't know how much time I will have for writing, which really stinks because I love writing.

Not only am I way stressed, way pressured, way whatever, but I'm concentrating on other things too. While I want to be a professional writer when I grow up (ah, that makes me feel really, really little), I'm also pretty passionate about singing. I'm really trying to grow in my ability of that. Who knows--maybe when I'm old enough to start a career, and I'm a famous writer and singer, I'll tell everybody about my account on fan fiction, and you can ALL tell them that you read my stories, way back when I was an amateur. Yippee.

So, as I've said, life isn't great, I'm pressured, I'm trying to excel, and I don't have time. I will continue TWO stories of your choices, with maybe some one-shots popping up now and then. I will try to update them regularly, but I can't say for sure. But I have way too much.

Now, I won't delete the other stories. Maybe I'll come back to them later, when I'm able. I can't say when. Maybe it'll be in a few weeks. Maybe in a few years. It's just that, right now, I can't do this. I can't handle five million stories along with everything else. WAY too much for a little slow minded soul like me. XP

So… Vote through reviews I guess. I'm posting this in all my stories, that aren't one-shots, so hopefully you'll all know, and you'll all get a chance to review. You can praise, and beg, and maybe I'll listen, hahaha.

So, I love you all, and I hope you'll vote, because I don't know which ones to continue. See you soon, hopefully! .


End file.
